Rosario & Electricity
by SSGoku98
Summary: A fifteen year old that has electrical powers gets a special invitation to go to Yokai Academy! Watch these crazy adventures Seth will have! See you there!


**Welcome to my first ever InFamous crossover.**

**I'm really excited about this. I'm adding some new things into this. **

**I won't put the power from InFamous the second son, I'm keeping it original with Cole's powers and some of my own ideas. **

**This is going to have another OC and guess who it is… Me! I'm in it! But's I'm putting in my real name instead of a fake one. **

**I know this websites rules are that you are responsible for using your real name and I take full credit for it. **

**Note: I'll have it rated T, even though in real life, I cuss. I'll try to keep it down with my mentality and use of words that comes out of my mouth but, remember that I will react to whatever happens if I ever were in that type of world. So whatever I say is what I will say in real life. **

**I'm also using first person for narration then, in the action, third person. **

**I'm going to follow the anime a little while, then I'm going my own way. Please review and enjoy!**

**The Prologue**

**Ch. Zero**

* * *

Hello! My name is Arnold Schwarzenegger… Just kidding. My name is Seth Guzman. I'm fifteen years old. I have brown hair and medium brown eyes. About my past and how I got these powers, well, my dad left when I was thirteen. I don't know, he just packed up and left. I've been living with my mom ever since but, the way I got my powers was before he even left. I think I remember getting them when I was eight. I was in the third grade and I was being picked on by this bigger ten year old kid named William Brotherton. He was in the fifth and acted like he was all that and a bag of chips. He was always harassing me about who I was and my family until one day, I snapped. Here's how it went down.

*Flashback*

"Hey! You little punk!" He shouted as Seth was walking home after school.

Seth turned around to see him and his two other "friends" at his side.

"What?" Seth asked with a worried tone.

"You don't mind giving me some money don't you?" He asked nicely.

"I… I don't have any money. Mom and dad are using it to pay for the bills. I can't do nothing about it." Seth said.

"Oh… So… You won't give me anything huh?" The bully said as he was up against Seth and looking down on him.

He looked at Seth for a couple of seconds and pushed him down.

"Yeah! Kick his ass William!" One of his "friends" encouraged.

"I sure will." He said as he went for a punch.

Seth dodged by rolling and William punched the ground.

"Grrr. Your ass is grass punk." He said as he stood back up and Seth did the same.

"Once I beat the living crap out of you, I'm gonna find your house, beat up your parents and steal whatever you got." He said as he laughed evilly.

Seth's eyes widened as something sparked around him.

"What did you say?" Seth asked as his bangs were covering his eyes and little sparks of red electricity danced around him.

"Can you repeat what you just said!?" Seth raised his voice as his hair spiked upwards and he stared at William.

William's eyes widened as he saw Seth's pupil turn red. He started to cringe in fear as his friends were doing the same. Seth started to walk towards him slowly as red electricity sparked around him.

"What happened to your pride huh? Hit me. Punch me. Beat me to the ground… Give me a hug." Seth said evilly.

"Really?" William asked.

Seth just stared at him for a couple of seconds until he started running at him.

"W-w-what… Please… I'm sor-oh god!" William screamed as Seth punched him straight in the face.

William fell to the ground and Seth balled his hands and red electrical sparks danced around his fists. William's eyes were staring at Seth's hands and he was shaking pretty badly.

Seth's opened his right hand and a very small red orb of electricity formed. The orb slowly started grow bigger and bigger. Seth didn't know it but, his power was being more and more concentrated.

"Rraahh!" Seth shouted as he brung his arm back and flung it forward.

The red orb traveled towards William and he, on instinct, he dodged. He turned around to see the explosion. The explosion had huge dust around it while red electricity flung upward and both of them could hear huge thunder clap around them.

William looked at Seth for a good couple of seconds and then, he booked it out of there while screaming and crying. Seth's eyes returned back to brown and he was panting heavily.

"That's right. Get out of here." Seth said as he fell onto the cement ground unconsciously.

*In the next hour*

"Ah!" Seth said as he lunged forward.

He looked around to see that he was back in his room. He could hear hear his mom humming a song while he got out of bed.

"Mom?" Seth asked he saw her cooking eggs and making toast.

"Hm?" She asked as she turned around.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Today's sunday. Ooo. Read this. We just got it in the mail today." She said as she handed Seth the letter with a special type of stamp on it.

Seth ripped it to shreds as he opened the letter.

'Dear Seth Mykal Guzman.' He read mentally. 'I, Tenmei Mikogami, want you to be in my academy. This academy is known as Yokai Academy. I really would love you to join. This will take place in seven years. I hope to see you there.'

'Seven years? I'll be fifteen until then.' Seth thought as he did the math in his head.

'There's more.' He thought as he read the last little part of the letter.

'P.S. You're welcome.'

'You're welcome? What could that mean?' Seth thought as his eyes widened.

'Did he carry me home? I should probably give him my thanks when I do.' Seth thought as he put the letter down on the table.

"So… What do you think Lil' G? Wanna join this new school?" She asked nicely.

"... I kinda don't want to." Seth replied.

"... Well… Too bad. You're going whether you like it or not." She said sweetly as she got back to getting food ready.

"Where's dad?" Seth asked.

"Still sleeping on the couch. Just like he always does. Lazy asshole." She said as she sat down and so did Seth.

They began to eat and laugh as they were enjoying their food.

*End of Flashback*

So, there you have it. That's how I got my powers and how I got back. I wonder what this Yokai Academy is. Whatever it can dish out, I can handle. Well, I hope I see you there! Bye!

**So, there you have it. **

**The prologue. **

**Please leave a review or feedback if I should continue this. **

**I really do hope you like it. **

**Anyways, I'll see you later in either one of the crossovers. **

**You'll never know. **

**Bye!**


End file.
